


Ode to the Fallen

by ImThatAcroBat



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen, Its Sams fault really, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter mental breakdown, Sad boi, Sam Tries, Sam mental breakdown, Suicidal Peter, Tony wants to hug him, kind of, soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImThatAcroBat/pseuds/ImThatAcroBat
Summary: Peter's life has basically been crap. With May dying and Falcon constantly getting on his case, Peter decides he can't take much more. What will happen when Falcon finds a fifteeen year old boy standing on the tallest building in Queens?





	1. Chapter 1

Ode to the Fallen  
Chapter one

I own. Nothing. 

“What the hell was that?!” Falcon shouted as soon as they were back at Stark Towers. The mission had gone wrong, and it was Peter’s fault. 

Spider-Man didn’t answer, just kept his head down. It seemed every time they went on a mission together Sam couldn’t get along with Peter. 

Somehow it was always him that screwed up the mission, when it wasn’t even his orders. 

And as if life wasn’t already enough- running around each night fighting baddies and risking his life while still trying to maintain good grades- Sam here gives him hell. Every day. 

Peter had tried and tried all different tactics to gain the mans approval but they were all in vain. Perhaps if Sam knew he wasn’t an adult he would be treated differently, if not better, but Tony insisted only as select few know and Sam wasn’t one of them. 

So Peter kept his head down as he was once again scolded for something he had little to do with. 

And when it was over Peter left without a word, only pulling off his mask when he was out of the room. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

After a moment Peter gathered his composure and slipped his mask back on. He ran across the rooftop and swung out of the building, glad to be going home. 

———

When he arrived at his apartment in his casual wear, what greeted him was not Aunt May. A fire truck, two cop cars, and an ambulance seemed to take up the entire street, causing Peter’s breath to catch in his throat. 

They had a small apartment in a small complex, there weren’t many residents that lived there. 

Aunt May. 

All thoughts of Sam and the mission left him and Peter took off at a full on sprint. 

Please not her. Not May. 

He ran past a group of people he vaguely recognised and into the smoking building. Someone called after him but Peter paid them no mind, his only thought being Aunt May. 

Before he could get more than a few feet however, several paramedics were yelling to each other as they rolled out a body covered entirely by a white sheet. 

Peter didn’t speak. His throat closed up and he followed them outside. It didn’t take his Spidey Senses to figure it out. 

Peter stood and watched without emotion as they brought her towards the ambulance. He heard the words heart attack and Peter echoing around in his skull, teasing and taunting him. 

There was a sudden noise as the paramedics began to move the yellow stretcher into the ambulance and Peter jerked from his trance. 

“Hey!”

“Hey that’s my Aunt! That’s my- what are you doing with her?!”

Every head turned his direction as he screamed but Peter didn’t care, he just had to get to her. 

The men continued to load Aunt May into the vehicle, everyone giving Peter looks of sorrow and pity. 

“Put. Her. Down.” Peter stood panting and glared up at one of the men. 

“Sorry son...she’s dead, we have to take her now.” After a short silence he asked, “Where are your parents?”

“Dead. They always...they always die” Peter choked on his own words, realizing now just how true they were. 

Another man, a firefighter came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look kid, I know it’s hard-“ Peter cut him off with a short sarcastic sounding laugh. 

“Oh yeah? Let me ask you this: were your parents killed in a plane crash? Was your Uncle, the only male role model you had in your life, shot? Did- did your Aunt just have a bloody heart attack?!” 

The paramedics and other civilians grew silent at the confession, the only noise was the blaring of the siren. 

“You know what? Don’t- don’t touch me.” Peter shrugged off the man’s hand, knowing he was being rude but not caring. “She was all I had left. She...”

Without even finishing his sentence Peter took off down the street and into an alleyway. He finally allowed his emotions to overtake him as he slid down the red brick wall, tears falling freely. He curled up with his knees to his chest and let himself drift off, almost wishing some freak would come by and just end it all. 

———

Not my best work I know, but I’m posting it anyway and yeah. Please leave a review and a like if you want to read more. The whole Falcon being a * will tie in later don’t worry. I’ll try to post regularly but not promises. (I have another account on FanFiction.net)

-me


	2. Ode to the Fallen Ch 2

Chapter Two

It was a normal Tuesday night, early, around eight o’clock and Sam was flying around and scoping out any suspicious activity. So far he had nothing. 

So he continued flying, enjoying the gentle breeze and had just began to relax when he spotted a figure on a skyscraper. 

Sam narrowed his eyes and attempted to make more out of the silhouette of a person with little success. The figure appeared to be male, although he could not tell what age or race. 

The Falcon silently made his way behind the figure, staying a good distance away in case the person attempted to jump. Now Sam was unsure of the man’s intentions but couldn’t guess why else they would have made the journey all the way up here, and he was taking extra caution just in case. 

Sam got close to the rooftop and allowed his suit to power down. Then, with a practiced ease, he landed silently on the solid ground. 

The older man walked across the rooftop, heel to toe using the center of his feet, and made his way to the man. As Sam neared however, he could very easily make out key features of the- from what he can tell- boy. 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as he got a closer look. 

The boy’s head was down, looking off the ledge and down to the streets below. This gave Sam a good visual of the teen’s back- muscular but lean- and a good feel for what the boy was feeling. 

His posture seemed unsure, the way his shoulders kept shifting implied that he was restless and frightened, but his lower back was- while rigid- relaxed implying a determination not seen in many young adults. 

This made Sam question the boy not even five meters away. He seemed old and mature enough to know what he wants, so why can’t he figure out suicide is not the answer?

Sam ignored the question, it wasn’t his to solve, and thought up plan. 

Lunging at and pulling the kid away from the ledge seemed like the ideal way to stop this kind of thing but this kid obviously knew what he wanted and would most likely fight him- too dangerous for a rooftop. 

He could call for backup but Sam assumed by the time they responded, the kid would have already made his decision. 

He could talk the kid out of it. That way the teen would leave willingly and there would be no struggle between the two men. But...that means emotions. And lets be honest here, Sam sucks at feelings and rainbows and chick flick moments. 

Dear Lord have mercy on me. 

Sam rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat. 

“Hey. Kid?”

Immediately, as if struck physically the jumped a mile in the air and spun around so fast Sam was sure he would fall. 

Amazingly, the kids feet stayed perfectly planted, not even turning with the rest of the body when it jerked. Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again. The boy couldn’t have been older than 15, with big scared brown eyes and hair full of loose curls, some that hung over his forehead. 

Jesus Christ. He’s so young, too young. 

“Wanna...you know- come down from there?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. 

The boy gave no response, he just kept looking at Sam, his face covered entirely by shadow. The older man took a step forward and continued. 

“Okay look-“ Sam stopped talking when he took notice of the kid’s expression. A look of pure and utter horror crossed the teenager’s face and the kid took a step back. Sam let out a sharp exclamation when his heel crossed and hung over the edge but the boy seemed unnerved. 

“Wanna-,” Sam licked his lips nervously, “Wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head and took another step back, both heels now not on solid ground. 

Sam’s breathing grew more rapid and he prepared to have to dive after the kid at any given moment. 

“Do- do you know who I am?” At the teen’s slow nod he continued. “Okay good. I’m here to help okay? You don’t want to do this.”

The kid looked at Sam and after a moment of hesitation said, “It’s my fault. They- they’re dead-“ The boy’s voice cracked on the word ‘dead’ and a few wet tears fell from his eyes. 

Sam sucked in a breath at that and tried to level with the broken kid. “Look, I don’t know who died or why but I’m sure it wasn’t your fault-“

“Really? My parents died in a plane crash coming home to me, my uncle was shot right in front of me and I did nothing,” Sam cringed at the teenager’s tone and felt his heart squeeze for the boy’s pain, “My best friend/girlfriend’s neck was snapped. She died because of a secret I was too selfish to keep to myself.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight. This boy was far too young to have this kind of guilt on his conscience, and had seen too more death and destruction than even Sam, a war veteran. 

“And then Aunt May died. Died of a heart attack right in our living room.” The teen was full our crying now and swaying dangerously on the ledge. 

“I was supposed to be getting groceries but I got...held up. When I got home, hours later, she was already gone.” Completely overwhelmed by his confession the young man dropped to his knees and sobbed. 

Sam allowed his own emotions to overtake him and tears of his own slipped out, running under his mask. 

Without thinking Sam walked over to the kid and helped him down. Their crying finally ceased and they sat together without talking and just enjoying the nice weather. 

A few minutes had passed when Sam decided to break the silence. “So what kind of things are you into?”

The kid shrugged, “I dunno. Science.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I know Tony Stark and Bruce Banner if you’re int-“ 

The teen did in fact look interested. “Oh my gosh I adore Mister Stark and Bruce Banner!”

Sam’s smile broadened at that. 

“Yeah I’ve even been to Stark Towers it’s HUGE! Bruce’s theory on...”

The smile suddenly disappeared from Sam’s face. “Hey kid-“

“Peter. Peter Parker.” The kid, Peter, looked at him. 

“Okay Peter can you repeat what you just said please? No- no about Banner’s theory on whatever-the-heck-you-just-said but the part about Tony Stark. What did you call him...?”

Very suddenly the mood shifted and tension thickened. “What do you mean? I called him Tony. Like you.” 

Sam looked at Peter suspiciously. “No no...you called him Mister Stark. Why does that sound so- Jesus Christ!! Spider-Man?!”

Peter looked trapped and scrambled to his feet quickly. “What? No! I-“ 

Sam stood quickly too and advanced on the teen, who in fear, stepped backwards. 

Embarrassed, confused and slightly hurt Sam continued towards Peter in hopes to find out what the crap was going on. Sam hadn’t even considered the teen was frightened of him. Too many thoughts were running through his head instead. 

He’s a kid. Just a kid. He lied to me and I yelled at him. I yelled at a kid who’s aunt just died dear Lord what have I done? 

Peter scrambled backwards, forgetting entirely where he was until his calves struck something hard. Peter tripped backwards on the ledge, flying over the side of the building, where he was enveloped by the dark shadows of the unforgiving night. 

Okay so I really tired to add more detail and make it less choppy. I know I have that problem but I can’t seem to fix it. Wannabewriter inspired me to work harder on that problem while still encouraging my work, which I am extremely thankful for. Please let me know if there was too much detail or still not enough with a review and/or a like. Thanks

-me


End file.
